


Nightbringers

by YehFicS



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Jon Snow, F/M, He is pissed, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is the Night King, The Prince That Was Promised, The Princess who was promised, i don't know how to tag, kinda fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YehFicS/pseuds/YehFicS
Summary: Jon was still processing the truth about himself and his parents. The only thing he needed was a little time to short out who he was, but the people did not let him, instead they pushed him to different directions, and the one who got hurt more in the end was his Dany. They made her snap, and soon his snap was coming. Jon, wondered why the Lord of Light brought him back? To save those ungrateful humans? They were not worthy to be saved...





	Nightbringers

**Author's Note:**

> So game of thrones was apparently waste of my time... All the characters were butchered, mostly my faves Jon and Dany... Here is a fic I wrote after episode 3 based on those horrible leaks which for my disappointment became true... Anyway here is fix it fic, I want to apologize in advance for any grammar or vocabulary mistake I have made, since English is not my mother language and I had no one to be a beta reader. Well, enjoy!

 

Jon Snow was furious, no he was enraged with himself for trusting his sister, he should have listen to Dany. He was enraged to see the people that pretend to be loyal to her turning and scheming against her. The people he loved did not love him back, he was a pawn, a puppet to them, a mean to an end. Dany loved him and he had betrayed her.

 

Dany was the only one who cared for what he wanted. Seven hells, she begged him not to tell his sisters, the truth. He wanted to believe they would accept him and support his choices, how wrong he was. Sansa had betrayed him the worst way that was possible.

 

The message was clear to him now, he was never part of the family and he never will be. Not anymore, if they did not want him then he was better off without them. Dany was his family, he hoped he wasn't to late and had not pushed her away. He was a fool. Why would always seek their approval if they did not want him?

 

They made her snap and soon his snap was coming. Jon went to the throne room he knew Dany would be there, he will try to convince her to leave, to find some place to call home. Like the one that Dany had when she was a young girl. A house with red door and a lemon tree.

 

Jon entered the throne room and witnessed to his horror the love of his life laying on the ground, bleeding to death. 

 

“ _Fuck! I was too late...”_ he cursed himself at his thoughts and rushed to her side,

 

“Dany!”

 

“Jon! Arya... She stabbed me... Using your face...” she informed him with a weak voice

 

_'Another betrayal... What good family these two turned out to be...'_ Jon scoffed at his head, Dany continued speaking that made Jon to return his focus at her

 

“I am... was pregnant... Now, we will never see her.”

 

“I will fix this my love, I promise.” Jon vowed and dangerous thought crossed through his mind, if these gods brought him back they have to bring her back as well... No matter what the cost...

 

“I love you...” was her last words before she let her last breath at his arms

 

 Jon then called Drogon, the dragon burst in the throne room from the ceiling, the mighty beast knew what Jon wanted him to do.

 

“Dracarys...” he ordered and the throne was gone. The dragon landed behind Jon and the remains of what used to be the throne. The young man carried Dany's lifeless body and climbed on the dragon.

 

The black dragon flew them to the North to the far far North, the dragon landed them near a building seemed to be a castle. A castle of ice and had a waterfall near it. It was the Fortress of the Lands of always winter, the castle that the Great Other was supposed to live, Jon guessed if Old Nan's stories was to believe... How wonderful his miserable life would be if that was true that those stories were just that... It would be so simple.

 

The young man entered the fort carrying his dead lover body, and he placed Dany gently at the ice table that was there. Then, he looked up, and spoke harshly

 

“You brought me back to save those... Those people... They are beyond saving... They don't even bat an eyelid after the true threat was upon them, that truth did not even shock them to the core, in order to change... When that war was over they immediately returned to their silly pathetic little games of power. I want to end them... Do you hear me!? They killed her, they made her snap just for the game of thrones. It was all for the throne, and I don't even want the fucking thing! I only wanted her and to belong somewhere!”

 

Suddenly a chilly and unforgiving wind blew inside the forgotten castle, and a red light shined near the young man...  The young man turned his gaze towards the light.

 

“You are right.

 

These people are beyond saving.

 

They wasted their second chance.

 

You, prince who were promised, along with the princess, you will not bring the Dawn.

 

You will bring the Endless Night, you two now are the Nightbringers...

 

Arise Night King, claim your Queen and put an end to human race.

 

Nothing can hurt you now, no dragonglass, nor valyrian steel, not even fire.

 

This world was good as long as it lasted, it has to be put out of its misery.

 

We are leaving.

 

This is your domain now... ” the voice from the red fire informed him and vanished

 

Then a chilly wind passed through Jon, and his eyes turned from gray to icy blue, his skin became pale and turned to ice, his hair from black became silver, a crown of ice spikes was formed between his silver curls and his forehead. Longclaw had caught fire, blue fire. The transition was complete, the prince who was promised had turned to the Night King.

 

The first act the King did was to thrust his blue flamed sword to Dany's lifeless chest where her heart was and used to beat. A scream then was heard, the fire gave her life. Dany's eyes snapped open only from violet to turn to icy blue, her hair became silver, her skin became ice. A crown of ice spikes also formed at her forehead. The Night Queen has risen.

 

The King helped his Queen to get down of the table, when the Queen was standing on solid ground again, they kissed. The kiss was short and sweet, they looked happy to be with each other. The only thing they could feel for humans was rage, wrath and coldness.

 

The couple went outside to find the dragon waiting for them. The Night Queen went near Drogon and petted him, her touch turned the dragon to one of them. He was given the gift of eternal life. The dragon then flew to the gray sky circling the castle.

 

“Crow, what the fuck did you do!?” a familiar voice yelled, when he entered the yard. The King and the Queen turned their gaze to the man who entered their fort. He had red hair and red beard, he also had a companion with him. A white wolf with red eyes.

 

Then the man heard the wolf howling, the message was clear they had to get out of here. He had to inform the Southerns... The others were back and King Crow and Dragon Queen were the ones leading them. How the fuck that happened was beyond him.

 

“Ghost, we need to go now!”

 

The wolf turned his gaze to him only to snuff away the man's last hope of surviving, the wolf's eyes had turned blue, icy blue... His master somehow had gotten to the wolf and turned him. The Night King had not even touched him!

 

“ _Did Jon warg his way to his wolf?!”_ Tormund wondered scared. The wilding was confused why would Jon become the Night King? And also the Dragon Queen was now the Night Queen...

 

“You were a good friend, Tormund Giantsbane, truly you were. You will have merciful death, you will rest in peace.” The King informed the wilding with a cold voice that sent a shiver to man's spine.

 

“Jon, no! Snap out of this! Jon! Please!”

 

“He is all yours, Ghost.” the wolf was left to do what he ever wanted, he attacked the man's throat, he rip it out and then he proceed to eat whatever was left of him.

 

Winter was coming to the realm of men, and it was coming with fire and blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for killing Tormund but he was there and I wanted to bring Ghost to the story. It bugged me that they brought Jon back to life only to kill Dany, that was the worst closure for his and Dany's story, narrative he should have killed the Night King. God, I am still pissed and salty that Night King died so early, I wanted him to go to King's Landing to defeat Cercei for going back to her word, like karma. But nope!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story let me know in the comments and again I am sorry for any mistake I might have made.


End file.
